la historia de amor de ginny weasley II
by OliviaVolkswagen
Summary: ginny descubre algo y ese algo la perturba de sobre manera posesiva pero es martes...
1. Chapter 1

Aca vine volviendo de nuevo despues de un tiempo de no volver al lugar y/o place

Esta vez me proponi hacer un Fic en español y/o ingles porque no todos aquí hablan en castellano asi que por que quiero que todos lean mis originales creaciones magnificas y llenas de originalidad.

Nota: solvencia para los ignorantes manufacturados no significa soberbia osea si inventas palabras no es mi culpa las mias son originales pero no inventadas aunque podrian porque soy original pero no las invente a pesar de que son originales como mis inventos pero no son uno de ellos

Empieza la historia

Una vez iba ginny caminaba por ahí tarareando la musica que escuchaba de su MP3 que escuchaba musica de tambores de su MP3

Tum bumtub bumbumtumtum tarareaba ginny la pelirroja que era una chica de la familia weasley que tenia seis hermanos: bill el mayor que salia con Flerg ehhh quien mas aver a si charley que era e segundo mayor y que era mas chico que bill porque el era el mayor y no el despues los gemelos fred y george que eran iguales porque los gemelos que nacen al mismo tiempo y de la misma madre son iguales y la misma edad y son hermanos y depues ron que era su mejor amigo encima de su hermnao como ls demas

Y la menor era ella (la chica pelirroja que como ya conte era ginny y que tenia seis hermanos que eran: bill charley fred george ron y ella la mas chica) ginny que era re senzual .y de curvas pronunciadas (pero no kilometricas pues esas eran muy grandes y ella era mas de lo menos diferente a kilometrico osea especial en diferencia) que se acentuaban bajo su tunica color caqui que habia remodelado de la escuela de magia y hechicería a la que iba que se llamaba la que iba ella que era la escuela donde iban todos los magos como ella que era maga: hogwarts aunque algunos no decian maga si no bruja) y como contaba era caqui la tunica y asentuaba sus facciones re lindas asi como las de Hermione que se suicido porque estaba enamorada de drano pero el la dejo por astoria y se fueron re felices mientras se convidaban matambrin y berenjena en equivalencia

Y como contaba ginny era re bonita a lo pampita porque tenia los re ojis re grandes algo asi que eran: 8D y obvio que siempre sonreia por que los labios eran pronunciados largos suaves de testura lacia y palpable que seducian multitudes pero no le gustaban todos por que salia con pansy como ya conte en la historia antes que pansy era lesbiana y se tiro a ginny porque dejo a snape y se revolcaron como vagabundos en celo pero ya esta porque estoy contando otra historia asi que dejo la explicación por que segura que ya nadie no entiende pues quedo claro y entendible por lo que ya termino de explicar que ginny se acosto con pansy y la pasaron re bien ya que las dos estaban re buenas y pansy tenia las re tetas tipo rusia y el chico que le saco un ojo y grito y la mama lo tuvo que calmar pero ya dejo de explicar porque entendieron

Y giny iba caminando con los tambores en los oidos que parecian de verdad y pero si cualquier csa eran de verdad ella podia porque era weasley y le gustaba ademas asi que no pasaba nada

Y mientras caminaba se encontro a pansy (que le cambio el nombre porque ella sabia el suyo y cuando uno es brujo y/o bruja y/o mago y de corazon puro puede hacer cambiar nombres pues son almas gemelas aunque sean lesbainas que no tengo nada contra los gays por que mi hermano que yo tengo es gay pero se suicido asi como hermione que se pego un tiro en una terraza pero el se lo pego en su departamento no se porque porque en la terraza te daba una briza re bonita y bueno como hermione es inteligente y le gusta la briza se suicido en la terraza donde si corria briza) pansy era una chica alta y de cabebello negro olivaceo como la piel de Sabin que era negro porque Sabin tenia padres negros y era afroamericano por eso el color de su pien y sabin se revolcaba con la que antes habia sido la amante de harry: la holandesa de tetas kilometricas pero no tiene nada que ver asi que dejo el tema y sigo contando que el cabello de pansy era de hebras fuertes boluminosas vrilllantes y espesas como re bonito y se peinaba tipo corte carre que se hacia pero le quedaba bien porque era linda porque tenia la cara bonita de ojos negros y nariz cortes

Y se la encontro ¡¡¡pero estaba con otra chica (y la chica era una tipo que se llamaba Parvati que era de piel castaña ojos castaños y cabello oscuro pero no olivaceo como el de pansy pues ella era musulmana y no tan bonita como pansy y non tenia las tetas kilometricas ni dejaria sin un ojo a un niño sino que eran pequeñas y nisiquiera diferentes como las de ginny porque no era una weasley)!!!

Y se estaban besando y succionando senos y berengena osea vagina y se estaban introdujendo los dedos en la cosita rosadita (osea la vagina) y se re daban y gozaban y gemian y se escuchaba hasta en las mazmorras donde:

Que es eso? Pregunto snape a mcgonnagall con quien habia disfrutado una noche de pasion sin frenos osea: desenfrenada

No se le respondio mcgonnagall ahora sigamos jugando al poker snape le respondio y se pusieron a jugar la partida otra vez que mcgo iba ganando porque snape no era muy bueno pues no jugaba al poker muy seguido pero igual no se le daba tan mal pues era el principe meztizo que sabia de pociones y por ende de poker

AHHHHHHHH chillaba parvati descontrolada (osea sin control) mientras pansy ocultaba una mano en su cien y le sobaba la garganta con el codo y se estaban besando y tocando i introduciendose una encima de la otra mientras revelaban sus gatas extelares listas para saltar al acto sexual como desde Júpiter y caer encima justo de la berenjena porque las gatas extelares no se controlan y eso ginny lo sabia muy bien

Que haces? Le pregunto la pelirroja de los weasley (ginny) mientras lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas y le sudaban las axilas de la ansiedad PUTAAAAAA! Le grito molesta pues ella era su novio y se habian dado y se habian cogido como Hermione y ron antes de que este le pagara una patada en la cabeza

Ginny se alejo unos pasos tomo carrera elevo la pierna y arremetio contra parvati

AHHHHHH DIOS ME PEGASTES PUTA DE MIERDA MIRA QUE YO SOY MUSULMANA Y VOY A LLAMAR A TODOS MIS PRIMOS LO MUSULMANITOS PARA QUE TE RE DEN!! PUTAAAAA! Y se fue arrastrando (pues la fuerza del impacto del pie de ginny weasley la habia dejado paralizada por las piernas para siempre y deberia movilizarse en silla de ruedas y/o en escoba)

Eso lo tenes por suripanta suripanta suripanta repitio con sarna para luego fijar su iracunda vista de ojos castaños que a pesar de todo eran bonitos vrillantes y de pestañas espesas en pansy Y VOS ME TRAICIONASTE!! Le reprimo mientras sus manos se transformaban en puños y se concentraba fervientemente AHORITA VAS A VER! AHIRA HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Exclamo su grito de guerra antes de abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra y asestarle unos cuantos puñetazos con sus puños de pelirroja pecosa

QUE HACES? ¡ NO VES QUE HOY ES MARTES PUTA!! Y ginny recapacito mientras le rompia la nariz en tres sectores diferentes pues era verdad ese dia era martes y no podia ser porque ellas habian acordado que el martes ya estaba en eso tres veces (las tres veces que le rompio la nariz) ESTO NOS PASO TRES VECES YA PUTTTTTANEZCA CALCIDA!!

Retrocedio enojada pero triste por que como era martes ya estaban en eso

Es que no me di cuenta se excuso disculpandose

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA PT TERMINAMOSSS!! ILUMINOSCGONCO!!! Y ginny supo que todo iba de mal en peor pues iluminoscgonco era una palabra en parsel que significaba: sorete y cuando hablaba en parsel era para decir malas palabras porque pansy sabia hablar en parsel y anteriormente ginny se habia dado cuenta la primera vez que la conocio cuando ambas chocaron y maldicio en parsel y supo que era pero no que decia como esa vez

Pero pansy! Se colgo de sus tetas estrujándolas con fuerza repetitiva y confusquera pues no deseaba separarse de pansy e introdujo su dedo en su pollera y palpo su muslo izquierdo

GINNY NO ME METAS MANO PT! Se quito la ropa pansy antes de echar a correr para ganar velocidad

Y entonces mientras lloraba y lagrimas recorrian su mejilla izquierda y derecha que estaban llenas de pecas que la adornaban delicadamente aparecio su tutor para aconsejarla: Dumbledore

No te pongas mal ginny le dijo el viejo muy simpatico pues a pesar de que era septimo el seguia vivo ya que harry lo habia dovolvido de una forma que ya contare en otra historia cuando la escriba originalmente bien porque no quiero que dumbledore se muera porque me cae bien

Pero me acaba de dejar! Estaba siendo sorbente con el director peor no le importo pues acababa de perder al amor de su vida

Y las cosas haveces pasan le contesto antes de retirarse de forma elegante y misteriosa exhalando un intenso aire de intelectualidad

No te pongas mal paso Neville a su lado pansy tambien me dejo a mi… ¡¡¡!!!

Pero… pansy es lesbiana! (como yo)

Si pero ella no siempre fue lesbiana mira te cuento: cuando era chica ella tenia una mama que estaba preocupada porque era muy machona asiq ue la llevo a los sanadores y estos le dijeron que era lesbiana y entonces la madre la llevo a un campamento para heterosexuales para que se hiciera heterosexual y yo comparti habitación con ella porque yo en realidad soy gay pero eso no viene a cuento y entonces disfrutamos toda la noche gozando como gatas extelares en celo magico y pretencioso y despues ella me dejo ahí y no la volvi a ver hasta que cumplimos once años y entramos a hogwarts y a pesar de que ya habian pasado seis largos años de aquellos hechos nosotros nos recordamos y compartimos unas noches de pasion que jamas olvidare

Y ginny se sintio mejor porque Neville era confiable pero igual estaba deztrosada y necesitaba acabar con el sufrimiento que la consumia como una cartera de gucci en ofertas a 59 por ciento de descuento

Neville la vida pasa y yo me voy con ella chauchas! Se despidio teatralmente mientras pronunciaba su saludo secreto que nadie mas que Neville sabia ("chauchas") y se iba al bosque prohibido

COMANME!! Grito a los mounstruos que lo habitaban para que le dieran muerte dolorosa transgibersal y acabaran con su sufrimiento de mujer sufrida que acaba de descubrir a su novio y/o novia con otra chica y/o chico dandose el lote en medio del pasillo revolviendose las berenjenas y/o matambrin y engañandola para que luego le pegue y descubra que era martes por lo que el novio y/o novia se enoja porque no tenia sentido que le pegara en un martes y la dejaba

gruñeron las criaturas de las tinieblas antes de lanzarse por ella y pegarle un tiro con sus espinas mortales de criatura magina del bosque prohibido que es peligrosa y corres riesgo si tocas porque puede matar

------

Que penaaaaaaaa dijo harry en el funeral de su exnovia la pelirroja weasley menor de seis hermanos y percy que antes no lo nombre porque no me acordaba

No pasa nada le murmuro Ron al oido antes de besarlo apasionadamente pues a pesar de haber muerto harry lo habia trajido de nuevo (pero a hermione no) porque estaba enamorado de el desde antes de la holandesa con las re tetas y Hermione al final no era el alma gemela de harry ni de ron y ginny igual que estaban en su funeral.

Y harry termino con ron ron con harry Draco con astoria parvati paralitica Neville con zabini y por ahí luna que miraba intensamente el redondel blanco que formaba a la luna en el cielo mientras se oia un aullido en la oscuridad

Continuara….

Y ahora os/se las dejo en ingles para que los que no saben hablar español puedan disfrutar tambien de mi magnifica originalidad:

History begins  
Once I was ginny walked around humming the music I listened to your MP3 music listening on your MP3 drums  
Ginny hum Tum bumtub bumbumtumtum the redhead who was a girl weasley family who had six children: bill coming out with the greatest Flerg ehhh who else to see if it was charley and second largest and that was only because the guy who was the bill more and not after the twins Fred and George were the same because the twins are born at the same time and same mother are equal and the same age and are brothers and depues rum that was his best friend over his other hermnao as ls  
And the less was it (the red-haired girl as conte was ginny and had six brothers who were: ron george fred charley bill and it's smaller) that were re senzual ginny. And sharp bends (but not LF for these were very large and it was over a mile at least different special bone apart) that were accentuated under his khaki tunic, who had remodeled the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to which he was called that was her who was the school where all the magicians were like herself, who was a magician: hogwarts although some did not say if there magician witch) and was counted as khaki tunic and his features re lindas asentuaba well as those who committed suicide because Hermione was in love with drano but I leave for Astoria and went as he would invite re happy and eggplant matambrin equivalence  
And Ginny was told to re pampita nice because I had re re ojisan something so large were: 8D and obviously always smiling lips that were spoken long straight, smooth texture that lured crowds palpable but not liked by all coming out with pansy as told in the story before pansy was a lesbian and is shot because I leave snape ginny and wallowed like tramps in heat but I'm telling you this because another story so let's explanation that no one sure not understand it became clear and understandable as I finish and explain that she slept with ginny pansy and passed re well as the two were re good and had the re pansy type tits russia and the guy that I take a look and cry breast and had to calm him but he left to explain because they understood  
And Giny was walking with the drums in ears that seemed real and csa but if any were real she could because she was liked besides weasley and nothing happened so  
And the way they met pansy (which will change the name because she knew her own and when you're a witch and / or witch or wizard and a pure heart can change names as they are soul mates even if they have nothing lesbain against gays because my brother who is gay but I have committed suicide as well as Hermione to shoot on a terrace but hit him in his apartment because it was not on the terrace you gave a nice breeze and good re as Hermione is intelligent and likes the breeze is suicide on the terrace where if you ran breeze) pansy was a tall girl and cabebello Olivaceous black like the skin of Sabin Sabin because he was black and had black parents were black so the color of their Pien and sabin rolled with whom he had once been the mistress of harry: the Netherlands tits kilometers but has nothing to do So I leave the subject and still counting the hair strands of pansy was strong and thick as boluminosas re vrilllantes pretty cut and combed type car that he had to but because it was pretty good because I had a pretty face with black eyes and nose sections  
And found her but was with another girl (and the girl was a fellow named Parvati who was brown skin brown eyes and dark hair but not like pansy Olivaceous because she was Muslim and not as pretty as pansy and non had tits kilometers or one eye would leave a child but were small and not even different as those of ginny weasley because it was not)!  
And they were kissing and sucking her breasts and vagina and eggplant were bony fingers in introdujendo Rosadita thingy (osea the vagina) and re-giving and groaned and enjoyed and listened to the dungeons where:  
What is it? Mcgonnagall snape to ask with whom she had enjoyed a night of unbridled passion osea: unbridled  
You will not be answered now mcgonnagall snape keep playing poker answered and began to play the game again because it was gaining mcgo snape was not very good because I did not play poker very often but still not as bad as it gave him was the meztizo prince who knew of potions and therefore poker  
Parvati screaming AHHHHHHHH uncontrolled (uncontrolled bone) while pansy hiding a hand in his hundred and was rubbing his throat with his elbow and they were kissing and touching I introduces one above the other while revealing their extelares fours ready to jump into sex as from Jupiter and fall on the eggplant just because extelares cats are not monitored and that it knew well ginny  
What are you doing? I asked the redhead the Weasley (Ginny) while tears began to go their cheeks and sweaty armpits of anxiety PUTAAAAAA! I scream because she was upset her boyfriend and had been given and taken as Hermione and Ron before this he paid a kick in the head  
Ginny took a few steps take career and raise his leg blasted parvati  
DIOS ME AHHHHHH whore PEGASTES Look, I am a Muslim and I'm calling all my cousins MUSULMANITOS PARA QUE TE LO RE DEN! PUTAAAAA! And he was dragging (because the force of the impact of the foot of Ginny Weasley had left his legs paralyzed for ever and should be mobilized in a wheelchair and / or brush)  
That's what you got by quiff quiff quiff scabies then repeated his angry view set brown eyes that nevertheless were beautiful and thick lashes vrillantes in pansy Y VOS BETRAYED ME! Repressed, while his hands turned into fists and concentrated right now fervently VAS A VER! AHIR HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Exclaimed his battle cry before the dark-haired pounce and strike a few blows with their fists redhead freckled  
QUE HACES? TODAY IS NOT SEE YOU TUESDAY PUTA! And ginny reconsider while breaking his nose in three different sectors it was true that day was Tuesday and could not be because they had agreed on Tuesday that it was already three times (three times that he broke her nose) THIS STEP THREE NOS TIMES NOW PUTTTTTANEZCA Calc!!  
He backed that angry but sad as it was Tuesday already in that  
It's just that I did not realize he apologized apologizing  
Give a shit TERMINAMOSSS PT! ILUMINOSCGONCO! And Ginny knew it was going from bad to worse since iluminoscgonco Parseltongue was a word that meant, and when he spoke in turd Parseltongue was to say bad words because pansy could speak in Parseltongue and ginny previously had noticed the first time I knew her when the two collided and cursing in Parseltongue and knew it was but not like that time that said  
But pansy! She clung tightly squeezing her tits confusquera repetitive and not wishing to separate from pansy and inserted his finger into her skirt and feel her left thigh  
HAND ME NO GOALS GINNY PT! Pansy remove clothing before running off to gain speed  
And then as she wept and tears ran over his left cheek and right which were full of freckles that appeared delicately adorned his guardian to advise: Dumbledore

Do not be evil ginny said the old man very simpatico as though the seventh was still alive and that Harry had a way dovolvido contare already on another story when the original type either because I do not want dumbledore to die because I falls well  
But I just left! He was being sorbent with the worst director does not care because he had just lost the love of his life  
And things go havec I reply before retiring in an elegant and mysterious air and let out an intense intellectual  
Do not get wrong step beside Neville pansy left me to my ... ¡¡¡!!!  
But ... pansy is a lesbian! (like me)  
Yes but it was not always see you lesbian story: when I was little she was a mother who was worried because she was very butch asiq ue took her to the healers and they told her she was a lesbian and the mother then took her to a camp for heterosexuals to be made straight and I shared a room with her because I really am gay but that is beside the point and then enjoy the night enjoying like cats in heat extelares magic and pretentious and then she left me there and not seen again until he was eleven and went to hogwarts and although they had already spent six long years of those events we remember and share a night of passion I will never forget  
And Ginny felt better because Neville was reliable but equal was needed deztrosada and end the suffering that was consuming as a portfolio of gucci in bids to 59 percent discount  
Neville life happens and I go with her green beans! He said goodbye as he delivered his theatrically secret handshake that nobody else knew Neville ( "string beans") and went to the forbidden forest  
Eat me! Shout to the monster who lived to give him painful death transgibersal and end their suffering woman who suffered just discovered her boyfriend and / or girlfriend with another girl and / or giving the lot boy in the hallway turning the eggplants and / or tricked matambrin and then hit him and discover that it was Tuesday so the groom and / or girlfriend gets mad because I had no sense that you stick on a Tuesday and left  
Growled creatures of darkness before going for it and shoot with deadly thorns magina of the forbidden forest creature that is dangerous and may be at risk if you play because it can kill

------  
That harry penaaaaaaaa said at the funeral of his former girlfriend weasley redhead youngest of six children and percy previously not name because I did not remember  
It's OK Ron I whisper in his ear before kissing passionately as though Harry had died have brought back (but not Hermione) because he loved the Netherlands since before the re tits and Hermione in the end it was the soul mate harry and ginny or rum as they were at his funeral.  
And I end with harry harry ron ron with paralytic parvati Draco Neville astoria Zabini and moon around the arena looking intensely white that formed the moon in the sky as he heard a howl in the dark  
Continue ....


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora otra historia mía que acabo de volver de mis vacaciones que eran como que muy divertidas por que me fui con mi novio de vacaciones y nos la pasamos en diversiones re así vieron? Re bien la pasamos.

Antes de empezar con mis maravillosas historia debo decir algo que me a herido profundamente aunque no como para evitar que vuelba a haceros felices y la cosa va como asi:

Habia una vez una chica que se hacia llamar a ella misma con el nombre de Olivia Volkswagen sus padres no le habian puesto asi pero era como original asiq ue le parecio que era mejor ponerse Olivia Volkswagen que el nombre que le habian puesto sus padres que no era Olivia

A ella le hacia feliz escribir y hacia felic a iotras personas porque era original y a pesar de todo captada la calidad de escritos puros y trasgiversales pero un dia vino la tormenta BRUUUUM BRUUUUUM sonaban los rayos

Alguien criticaba de forma falsa y sorbenten porque no era real pues como ya dije era original porque asi soy yo

Los malosfics la punieron en su lista y otros cachibilis atacaron sus escritos maravillosos y originales

Ella no estaba triste a pesar de todo porque la pequeña gran Olivia sabia que la gente sorbente y que tanto gusta de la critica comepitos no sabe nada de nada pues critica cosas de calidad y como que asi la cosa no va T.T!!!

Igual ella siguió escribiendo por que pensaba ser escritora y le importaba un matambrin lo que dijeran

Si si no se dieron cuenta soy yo hablo de mi misma

Yo seguir escribiendo sin criticas no me importa lo que la gente sorbente dija yo soy de lo mejorcito y me vale lo demas, quiero

Ademas que soy ORIGINAL y no necesito copias de mala calidad no conozco a ninguna perlita y por lo que dicen debe escribir muy bien y seguro que ella no seria sorbente

Fin

Disclaimers: esto no pertenece a Olivia sino a jk Rowling pero Olivia se encarga de enriquecer las relaciones amorosas y ponerle como drama mucho y originalidad en lo real que es de jk y no mio

La historia: La historia de amor de ginny weasley

Bueno si habran leido mis otras escritos sabran que Hermione se subio a una terraza y se pego un tiro sabian??? No??? Bueno les cuento Hermione se enamoro de Draco y hicieron el amor en celo pero Draco que es el chico rubio rompioo con la chica que erra Hermione y ella se lloro muchisisisisisimo y como antes dije que mas les vale que me escucharon se subio a una terraza y se pego un tiro de bala con una pistola y/o arma de fuego

Bueno y Draco ta con astoria y se aman mucho lo contrario a poco y se convidan mutuamentev entre ellos dos/ ambos dos el matambrin y la berenjena (por si algunos no sabian y x no dejar dudas el matambrin es: pene y la verenjena es: vagina)

Bueno y la historia comienza acaen 6 grado

Hija de pta! Grito harry efervescente a su novia la pelirroja (la chica) que era ginny que era una weasley la hermana de ron que se habia uicidado porque Hermione se habia suicidado cmo cuyo ex novio que era ron que se suicido por que ella lo hizo tambien y ginny mientras tanto discutia cn harry

Harry no me grites!! Grito la chica que era giny

Te grito lo que quiero prostituta calcina

Calcina yo? vas a ver y le da una patadaenla entre ierna osea en el huevo izquierdo asi re dolor

Se acabo i'ts over ginny basta right now te termino para siempre fore ver ande ver .

Si eso queres andatede acacon la puta de tu amante

Ginny estaba herida acababa de pelear con harry que tenia una amante holadesa rubia y con unas tetas kilometricas

Ella no era rubia erapelirroja porque como era como todos losweasley osea: pelirroja re

Y sus pechos no eran kilometricos eran mucho de poco osea: diferentes

Asi que Avia cortado con su novio harry y ya no se daban ni se hacian cosita como pansy y snape que este osea el ultimo que mencione osea: snape la habia dejado a pansy porque era malisima en la cama y ella no

Giny caminando por tristeza y PLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF se tropezo y siguió caminando y caminando y caminando y caminando y

Pero iba por una esquina y pansy se lallevo puesta

Yesta que dije recien osea: pansy maldijocosas inaudibles en parsel como: aualamentiro (caca) y olmuntraperio (carajo)

Ginny la vio fijamente y se detuvo en su descripción porque la veia y contemplaba fijamente todos sus atributos como defectos:

Pansy era de estatura alta como sus padres que tambien lo eran pero ginny no sabia eso era blanca de piel pues no era mexicana y entonces pues era como palida y blanquita era de adomen plano y no tenia rollitos indeseables asi que era de cintura de abispa super pequeña pero no tanto como para ser deforme porque era bonita y no fea asiq eu tampoco era gorda y de cintura de avispa xDDDDD tambien tenia el cabello de hebras negras y pequeñas cortado para resaltar su mandibula puntiaguda y su nariz corta y respingada y sus oscuros ojos penetrantes que ginny miraba fijamente mientras la analizaba

Era muy bonita y de labios carnosos y rellenos si ginny fuera lesbiana le gustaria y como aun no lo es en la historia que de eso trata no puedo adelantar nada mas aunque lo deseen pues aun no llegan a las frutillitas

Y por ultimo pansy enia nas re tetas como Britania que podrian sacarle un ojo a un chico y el chico gritaria auuu!!!

Ginny que aun pensaba que era heterosexual tuvo el presentimiento de agarrarlas y estrujarlas con convicción equitativa

Sory pero no te entiendo dijo ginny que era verdad porque no le habia entendido porque pasy hablaba en parsel y ginny no y habia dicho: aualamentiro (caca) y olmuntraperio (carajo) como ya redacte

No te importa una mierda ginny weasley

Ay che cmo sbes mi nombre pansy?

Lo cambie por el tuyo

Era verdad pansy lo habia cambiado por el de la chica (la otra) porque sabia su nombre

A bueno oko y que querias??

A nada te iba a bucar a la torre Gryffindor

No yo me iba a la clase de pociones

A yo ya no voy mas ahí

Porque?

Porque antes le redaba y ahora no le doy mas como vos con harry

A si lo deje porque se cojia a una puta de turno

A de las tetas enormes?

No tanto como las tyas

Y pansy se sonrojo

Ay ginny exclamo con insuficiencia

Y de repente las dos chicas se miraron fijamente como anteriormente habia hecho ginny cuando la escrutaba y descubria sus cualidades cuantitativas

Pansy advirtió en la pelirroja a una mujer de fuertes convicciones pelirroja y bonita ademas de que no parecia una chantajista y no era tampoco mala en la cama como snape pues eso se lo conto harry luego de cortar con ella antes de que le pidiera la tarea de pociones a pesar de llevarse re mal pues su amigo que habia muerto re cien lo dejo muy triste y ya no queria problemas con nadie

Como decias pansy miro a ginny descubrio el fulgor de sus ojos avellanas y estiro la mano para acariciar su cachete re colorado y pecoso

Ginny se sintio sobreexitada con tal acto ya que nadie acariciaba esas zonas de su cuerpo como antes que harry saliera con la holandesa

Fue bajando la mano hasta su cuello y lo acaricio sin durativa y ginny gimio con fuerza y pansy la acorralo contra un pasillo y beso sus labios de pelirroja con fuerza mayor desabotonando su camisa blanca de Gryffindor la casa a la que ella iba

Ahhhhhhhh exclamaba ginny con congoja y pansy arremetia contra su camisa desabotonandosela y metiendo las manos por el corpiño y acariciando sus tiernas berenjenas de colegiala inmaduras algo verdes pero no menos jugozas

Ginny que tenia los pezones erectos sintio la gata extelar en ella clamar por los suculentos pechos de la Slytherin y alcanzo a estrujarlos con poder sensorial

Ambas gemian con tal poder que inundaban todo el pasillo

Y se acariciaban en partes privadas como lesbianas puras y sin escrupulos restregando los dedos y los cabellos al viento

Cuando terminaron respirando agitadamente: tendida una al lado de la otra ginny dejo de estar triste mientras contemplaba el rostro de su nueva compañera sexual

Harry ya no formaba parte de su vida y ella era lesbiana: un monton de aventuras deparavan en sus horizontes


End file.
